


A Little Too Close To Home

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hallucinations, Incest, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger reminds Brigitte what it would feel like to kill. It's just like touching herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Close To Home

Brigitte wasn’t even sure if Ginger was legitimately haunting her or if she’d purely lost it. All she knows is that Ginger won’t leave her. Thinking about it like that hits a little too close to home. Brigitte had promised to never leave her and she had. Maybe this was Karma.

“What’s the matter, B, can’t sleep?” Ginger’s voice sung out, too loud in the silent motel room.

Brigitte was lead flat on her back, eyes screwed up tight, trying to force sleep. Ginger laid by her side, propped up on one elbow, leaning over her. It was an eerie reminder of when Ginger used to tell her ghost stories.

“I know a way that never fails.” Ginger muttered and Brigitte opened her eyes reflexively.

“What?”

“You know what.” Ginger’s hand reached out and touched her face. When Brigitte didn’t stop her, it moved down over her neck. When it got to her chest, Brigitte finally spoke.

“You’re not real.” She said, squeezing her eyes shut again.

“But you are.” Ginger’s hand didn’t stop and it was at the waistband of Brigitte’s jeans almost too quickly, they unbuttoned almost too easily.

“Ginger, stop.” It wasn’t a plea or a threat, it was more of a weary admittance that somewhere deep down, she knew this was fucked up.

“If you want it to stop, it’ll stop.” Ginger said, pulling down her jeans and her panties. Apparently she didn’t want it to stop enough.

“Do you remember what I said, B?” Ginger whispered into her ear as she pushed a finger inside of her, twisting and curling it like she knew just how Brigitte liked it. “It feels so good, Brigitte. It’s like touching yourself. You know every move, right on the fucking dot. And after, you see fucking fireworks, supernovas. You’re a god damn force of nature. You’ll feel like you can do just about anything.”  
Brigitte gasped for air and Ginger added another finger, pressing in and out perfectly. She was teetering on the edge and she couldn’t tell if Ginger’s voice was holding her back or pushing her nearer.

“And if this is what touching yourself is like, imagine how fucking amazing the feel of blood is on your hands, how good it tastes.”

“Fuck, Ginger!” Brigitte swore, finally falling over that edge. She was distantly aware that she heard _you know we’re almost not even related anymore_ echoing through her mind.

When she came down, Ginger was gone. She realised she’d probably never even been there in the first place.

“You’re fucked.” She said to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).  
> 


End file.
